Sarge
|refid = }} Sarge is a sentry bot in the Castle tunnels in 2287. Background Sarge is a standard Mk II sentry bot equipped with dual miniguns. He was used by the Minutemen for a long time to guard their main base of operations, The Castle, until a colony of mirelurks forced them out in 2240,Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: "Historians have noted the original name for this settlement was Fort Independence, but the people of the Commonwealth now refer to it simply as the Castle. This place has a long and storied history; it is one of the first forts in America and predates the Revolutionary War. In recent times, it served as the base of operations for the Minutemen as they attempted (and failed) to establish a Provisional government. In 2240, the Castle was partly destroyed by gigantic Mirelurk, and most of the Minutemen leadership died. Still, it is generally agreed that the location could yet become an excellent base of operations for the Minutemen (and an exceptional settlement) if it can be reclaimed from the sea creatures. Note that the map information refers to interior corridors within the fortification walls." abandoning Sarge in the Castle tunnels. After retaking The Castle the Sole Survivor heads into tunnels with Ronnie Shaw to find a way to get into the West Bastion in search of additional weapons. Sarge is still active and hostile to any intruders, including the Sole Survivor and Ronnie Shaw (due to his IFF database being corrupted). Ronnie Shaw makes note of his demise, saying that it's a shame that they had to destroy him. Due to the nature of the close quarters, fighting him can be difficult. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * It's possible that by backing into the previous hallway after waking Sarge, that Sarge will not follow, allowing you to 'peek the corner' to take shots and/or throw grenades before retreating again. * If you defeat Sarge before starting Old Guns, Ronnie Shaw will mention that she is surprised Sarge is still down there, as well as the fact that she felt sorry for whoever woke him up. * Sarge can corner the player, and will keep on using melee attacks. This can drain health fast, sometimes faster than a stimpak can heal the player (depending on game difficulty settings). * If one has upgraded the Robotics Expert skill one can initially prevent Sarge from turning hostile by hacking him before he has deployed fully. However he may tell the Sole Survivor that his Minuteman database is corrupted and will enable his defensive protocol, essentially rendering the hack moot as he will turn hostile. Talking/hacking Sarge after the initial hack can prevent this, allowing you to effectively control Sarge. ** If hacked to be given friendly commands Ronnie will still fire at Sarge. This will turn it instantly hostile to Ronnie, though not to the Sole Survivor. * Even if Sarge has been hacked into a shut down state, or given friendly commands, it is impossible to continue the Old Guns quest with him still alive. * It's possible for Sarge to follow the Sole Survivor out into the castle courtyard, before you meet Ronnie Shaw. What you need to do is hold V on PC and walk to the room with the rubble blocking the stairs. Convert the rubble into concrete and the stairway is cleared. Sarge will attack the Sole Survivor and companions, but you can hack him. On the surface, Sarge will attack the minuteman operating the radio tower. To avoid this, add Sarge to the Minutemen group as an ally. Appearances Sarge appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Fo4 sarge castle tunnels.png|Sarge guarding the armory as Ronnie Shaw approaches. Fo4 sarge firing.png|Sarge firing his arm's chainguns. Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Sentry bot characters es:Sarge ru:Сержант (робот-охранник)